Basic walkthrough
Make sure to read the Before you start! section before attempting this walkthrough. Phase I: Preparation #If you haven't already, back up your existing Atari TT hard drive per the Before you start! page. ##To do this, temporarily terminate your original Atari TT SCSI drive and plug it into the Windows PC or whichever machine you'll use to image it. ##Create an image with SelfImage or other imaging software. You'll want to steer clear of using GEMExplorer for imaging drives larger than 1GB. ##Unplug the original Atari TT SCSI drive and remove its termination. #Plug the new SCSI drive (onto which you will later install NetBSD Atari) into the Windows PC. ##If the PC has an Adaptec 2940AU or similar SCSI card, you can press CTRL-A during boot to get to the SCSI BIOS. ##From the SCSI BIOS, verify the drive (if there is an option to do this), then format it. Formatting may take quite a while. #On Windows, format two floppies as 1.44MB disks. #Copy the compressed NetBSD kernel (/atari/binary/kernel/netbsd-ATARITT.gz) from a NetBSD mirror site to one floppy. The latest release version as of the time of this writing can be found here. #Rename the file on the floppy to ataritt.gz to avoid any issues with DOS long file names later during the installation. #On the same floppy, copy loadbsd.ttp (/atari/installation/misc/loadbsd.ttp) from the NetBSD mirror site. The latest release version as of the time of this writing can be found here. #Download sysinst.fs.gz (/atari/installation/miniroot/sysinst.fs.gz) to the local PC. The latest release version as of the time of this writing can be found here. #Use GZIP to unzip sysinst.fs.gz on the local PC. (Run "gzip -d sysinst.fs.gz" from the appropriate directory.) #Download rawrite.exe from the NetBSD i386 distribution. The latest release version as of the time of this writing can be found here. #Use it to write sysinst.fs to the second of the two floppy disks. (With the second formatted floppy in the drive, run rawrite.exe, type "sysinst.fs", type "a", then press enter to write out the floppy.) Phase II: Booting to the Installer #With the first floppy in the drive (the one with the kernel and loadbsd.ttp on it), turn on the TT030. As soon as the power light goes on, hold down the "Alternate" key. Once the memory tests pass and the hard drive countdown starts, release Alternate and press it a couple of times, then hold it down again. With Alternate held down, press Esc and wait a few seconds. The TT030 will boot to TOS stored in ROM. #Double-click the "A" floppy drive icon. #Double-click loadbsd.ttp. As the command line parameters, use "-b ataritt.gz" without the quotes. #Observe NetBSD boots to the root device prompt. Among other things, note that your network card and hard drive should be detected. #Wait for the root device prompt. #Swap the second floppy into the drive. (You may not that the floppy drive light does not stop. This is a bug, but no big deal, swap the disk anyway.) #Type "md2a" and press Return. #Press Return twice more to select the default dump device and default file system. #The contents of the sysinst floppy will be loaded. #Press Return to select the default init path. #Select your keyboard map as prompted and press Return. #You are now presented with the NetBSD installer. Phase III: The Installer NOT USE - UPDATE PENDING #Select the Utility menu. #Select Configure network. #Press return to select the default network interface (le0). #Type your DNS domain. If your machine will be ataritt.tt030.com, your DNS domain would be "tt030.com". #Type your host name. In the above example, your hostname would be "ataritt". #Type your IPv4 address for this machine. You can configure DHCP later, so just pick something that will get you on your local network and won't conflict. #Type your IPv4 netmask or just press Return to select the default. #Type your IPv4 gateway IP address. #Type your IPv4 nameserver IP address. #If everything is correct, select Yes to start the network. #Allow the network configuration to proceed. If you want, choose the utility menu option to drop to a shell and verify connectivity. #Exit back to the main menu. #Select the option to install NetBSD. #You should have previously set your new NetBSD drive to SCSI ID 0. Your TOS drive on SCSI ID 1 should be backed up anyway. Now is the point of no return, so if you're not sure then maybe you want to just stop here. #Select Yes at the warning. #Select sd0 as the disk onto which NetBSD will be installed. This should be the default. ##You may see a warning "unknown disklabel format- assuming empty disk." This is OK. #Choose not to use AHDI compatible partitioning. (This means you will use the entire disk for NetBSD) #Choose the "Custom" disk option. #Select Megabytes as your size specifier. #Make the root partition size the size of the disk minus 256. (18745 if you're using the recommended Seagate 18GB drive) #Make the swap partition size 256. #Select "Partitions are ok" #Press Return to select the default "mydisk" label. #Select "Yes" to format your sd0 drive. #Now go get some lunch, the formatting takes a whlie! Phase IV: The Actual Installation Process NOT USE - UPDATE PENDING #Press Return when prompted. #Select Custom installation. #De-select hades and milan kernels and anything else you don't want (eg: games). Do this by using the arrow keys and Return. Then exit the selection menu via Exit at the bottom. #Choose not to see the file names. #Choose ftp. #Choose the default ftp directory. #Edit the ftp Directory to change "pub/NetBSD/NetBSD-1.6.1/atari/binary/sets" to "pub/NetBSD-archive/NetBSD-1.6.1/atari/binary/sets". Type carefully as this is case sensitive. #If you have a proxy server, configure it appropriately using the menu. #Choose the Get Distribution menu option. #Go out to dinner while the sets download and install. Phase V: Finishing Up NOT USE - UPDATE PENDING #Press Return when prompted. #Allow the device files to be created. This will take 5-10 minutes or so. #Choose to install the network information in /etc. #Press Return when prompted. #Wait a little bit after you see the next screen appear and a time zone picker will appear. #Scroll down to select your time zone, then press Return to set it. #Press 'x' to get to Exit and then press Return. #Pick MD5 for the password cipher. At least it's better than DES. #Set the root password. #Hit Return when prompted. #Go back to the utility menu and start /bin/sh. The following steps walk you through getting the ATARITT kernel (so you have networking on boot). If you can't get ftp to work (behind a proxy?) then you could always mount the floppy you already have it on and get it from there instead of re-FTPing it. #mount /dev/sd0a /mnt #cd /mnt #ftp ftp.netbsd.org #log in as "anonymous" with password "me@here.com" #cd /pub/NetBSD-archive/NetBSD-1.6.1/atari/binary/kernel #get netbsd-ATARITT.gz #exit #gunzip netbsd-ATARITT.gz #mv netbsd netbsd-orig #mv netbsd-ATARITT netbsd #cd / #umount /mnt #exit #Exit the utilities menu #Choose the option to reboot the machine. #Observe the machine boots. #Log on as root. #shutdown -p now #Turn the machine off once it has halted. #Remove the old TOS hard drive. #If you'd like, you can now also remove the new hard drive and image it. #You can now remove the power splitter and properly install the new HD into the TT030 case. That's it, you now have a working NetBSD 1.6.1 install on your Atari TT030! Now go run through the Basic post-install steps.